Gabriel's Last Laugh
by sylar1610
Summary: What was going through Gabriel's mind when he died? What were his last thoughts? Read and find out


I do not own Supernatural. If i did Gabriel, Jo and so many other would still be alive

Gabriel's Last Laugh

'Brother don't make me do this' Lucifer said sadly. 'Nobody makes us do anything' I said. I was hoping that i could distract him long enough with this clone to kill him.

'I know you think your doing the right thing but I know where your heart truely lies' Lucifer said. 'Damn it, he saw through my illusion, I have to act now' I thought as I lunged at him with my Archangel blade in hand.

He was to quick for me and and I can feel the blade go up through my stomach and hit my heart. 'Here' he said pushing the blade further in. My clone disappeared and Lucifer remarked 'Amateur hocus pocus, never forget you learned all your tricks from me little brother'

Here it was the last moments of my life. I once heard that when you die, Your whole life flashes before your eyes. I don't know about that but know i find myself thinking about my life and everything i've done that led me to this moment

I remember my family. I have an odd relationship with them that I think is best described in a line from Family Guy. In the episode Peter's dad come to visit and we find out what he feels about his son, he loves him but he doesn't like him. This also describes my relationship with my family, I love them with every fibre of my being, I just don't like them except one or two who i actually like.

I remember Michael, he was such a jarhead. I swear if he ever tried to thing for himself his head would probable explode. All he could say was 'Yes Father' and 'Right away Father',what a daddy's boy. Then you have Lucifer here, he is such a spoiled brat. For years he was God's favourite but suddenly God get a new favourite in humanity and all of a sudden Lucifer throws the mother of all temper tantrum and starts a fricking war in Heaven that tears the family apart. He made Angelica Pickles look like Mother Teresa

Raphael he was basically Michael jr alway trying to be just like his big brother Michael. Then there was that suck up Zachariah. I have never met a bigger boot-licker then him, he was always kissing up to the Archangel hoping to be promoted to one. What a fool, we can't make him an Archangel only Dad can. Then there was that prick Uriel all he ever did was give hate speech about humanity or the mud monkeys as he called them. He was Lucifer Mini Me except without the silence

I miss Anna though. She was one the few angel I actually liked. I remember all the time we would spend when the other were arguing. We would go into people's heavens and ask them about Earth. I remember Anna telling me how much she envied human and how she wished she could be one. Joshua was a nice guy too. I remember i uses to go to his garden and admire all the plant and flower that he took care of. I remember he possessed great wisdom. He was like Obi Wan.

I remember the day i left Heaven and I remember what i said to some of them. I told Michael to think for himself for once. I told Joshua that just because the other he was unimportant doesn't mean he was, I told him ' One day Joshua, You'll show them how important you are'

Say goodbye to Anna was the hardest after all she was one of my few friends in Heaven. I remember i said to her 'Anna I will give you what you want most, the chance to be human. She said 'What's the catch'. I said 'No catch just don't tell anyone I told you'.After that I told her all she had to do was tire out her Grace. She decide to think about for a while to decide whether it was worth it.

The last thing I did before leaving Heaven was give Zachariah the finger. The look of his face, priceless. One of the best moments of my life. After that i packed my bagged and pulled a Houdini. I disappeared out of Heaven like Chuck Cunningham out of Happy Days.

I remember first coming to Earth. Good Lord there was so much stimulus wine, food, fun, women and many years later Tv and movies. It was so much better than the cold obediance of Heaven.

The day I stopped being Gabriel the Archangel and became Loki the Trickster. I remember it like it was yesterday. In was in this village in Sweden and there was this hunter who bullied the farmers out of there food and reminded me so much of my arrogant brothers that i decided to punish him. He was a pig so i turned him into one.

'Hey did you just turn that gey into a pig' i heard a voice sy from behind me. I turned around a saw a hot blonde woman looking at me. 'Em' I began searching my brain for an explaination. 'Are you a Trickster ?' 'Yes' i said taking this as an excuse. 'Nice to meet you I'm Freya, I'm also a God' said. 'I'm Loki' i said making up the name on the spot. Well let just say me and Freya had some Fun that night and the next morning if you know what i mean.

I miss Freya, poor thing got killed by christian during the crusades. But still despite the affection I had for Freya she was nothing compared to Kali. I remember when i first met her at a summit for pagan gods in Greece in 712 B.C. It was held by Zeus.

I got there and began befriending some new pagan gods. I remember this little couple i met there. What were they called again oh yes the Carriggans they were so wholesome and cute. I wonder whatever happen to them

And the Olympians, talk about a family weirder than the Addams. Zeus, talk about a control freak, Poseidon, he was a windbag, Hades, creepy as hell. Now Aphrodite she was hot and easy, that's what i liked about her.

But Kali the second I laid eyes on her she stole my heart. But god did she hate. I believed the word clown and fool were used to describe me. But still i won her heart. She was with that pretty boy douchebag Thor. Talk about a jock, don't know what she ever saw in him, he was as dumb as a post.

I won her heart when Thor betrayed use to the hunters. It was a long fight and many of the pagan gods didn't make it but we killed the hunters. Thor had betrayed us and tried to killed Kali but I stopped him and let Kali kill him. After that she said 'I might have been wrong about you'. I remember the jealous look on Baldr's smug face.

Well one thing led to another the next thing I know me and Kali and in a 152 relationship. We did everything together murder, mayhem, massacring hunter, good times.

Then we started to drift apart, suddenly I wasn't the god she fell in love with. So we both decide to go our seperate ways. Biggest mistake of my life. She was the only woman i ever loved and i let her go, i'm an idiot.

Now when i meet the Winchester bros i know they were hunters in a second. Thousands of hunters have come after me and i put them all 6 feet under. When i saw their relationship with each other i knew they were Michael and Lucifer's vessel and i just couldn't help myself, i had to mess with them. Especially when i stuck Sam in that time, still cracks me up.

But what annoyed me about them was what Dean said to me after are TV world encounter. He said i was a coward for not standing up to my family and the worse part was he was right, I was too much of a coward too stand up to my brothers. But not any more I've been sitting on the fence for too long. I've finally chosen a side and it's not Michael's or Lucifer's, it's humanity's side i'm on.

I know now why Dad love them the most. Its because even though they aren't perfect and theri flawed they still try really hard to be better than they actually are and even when they fail they always try again and they never give up.

So here i am at the moment of death. I still have some regrets, I regret not being able to stop Lucifer from betraying the family, I regret not stopping Dad from abandoning Heaven, I regret not being able to see the finally of Lost , I regret not standing up to my family more but most of all i regret not being able to give Kali all the love she deserved.

Normally I wpuld pull a fast one but not now, I've got nothing , no plan, no ace in the hole. Ironic a Trickster out off tricks, well except for one. If those two bonehead watch the DVD i gave them and actually manage to collect the rings and trap Lucifer again well then my sacrifice will be worth something.

You may have killed me Lucifer but I will have the last laugh


End file.
